This invention pertains to a system and method for automatically aligning a gun with a video target display and is particularly useful in amusement game machines.
Previous games involving a target gun and video target display have employed a beam of light originating at the target for sensing by the gun. The foregoing types of gun/target games are highly sensitive to variations in brightness and contrast. Where a gun is to be mounted for X-Y deflection while varying a pair of potentiometers so as to dictate the location of a spot or "shot" on the screen, a trimming potentiometer is typically required in order to provide proper adjustment. This is because generally the tolerance, angular mounting position, and rotational range of the potentiometer are subject to manufacturing and assembly variances. It has been observed that adjustment of these trim potentiometers is required to be made often and typically requires a technician. Accordingly, there has been a need for a gun/video target alignment system of the latter type which requires no trim potentiometers and which eliminates the need for continuous calibration calculations of each potentiometer in normal gun operation.